


Buram

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Di dalam duniaku, semuanya hanya buram.





	Buram

_Ketika asap mengepul, apakah engkau dapat melihat bunga yang cerah?_

_Rusak sudah penglihatan mata hati_

_Pengaplah, sesak napas tertahan menanti_

_Semuanya kurasakan saat ini_

_Bibirku terkunci, aku tak mau mendengar kata dusta dan iri hati_

_Tempat kududuk dahulu ada di beranda permadani, sekarang tidak lagi_

_Rintik-rintik hujan membasahiku_

_Biarkan..._

_Terpaan panas menghantamku_

_Biarkan..._

_Aku tak takut hal itu terjadi padaku_

_Namun, aku redup bila sampah yang dahulu hilang, sekarang datang lagi dan bersarang_

_Ingin kumenutup mata dengan segera_

_Dan merajuk pada ketidakadilan_

_Ingin kumelawan segenap rasa emosi_

_Lalu, hal apa yang terjadi?_

_Hanya buram, buram, dan buram_

_Entah dari mana warna ini kudapatkan_

_Kucoba menengok apa yang ada di belakang_

_Ada halilintar yang ingin menyambar_

_Kutatap lurus ke depan_

_Api panas ingin menjalar membakar_

_Hati tak kuasa lagi menoleh ke samping kiri-kanan_

_Layu karena tak mampu berlari dan terkejar_

_Wajahku tak bisa lagi memasang senyum mengumbar_

_Padamu Tuhan, ingin kumenangis pelan-pelan_

_Dan mengadu rasa dengan warna buram, gantikan dengan putih saja_

_Jangan tambah dengan hitam bara_

_Ternyata Engkau memang Maha Mendengar_

_Kau tunjukkan aku pada titik cahaya, menjauh dari jalan kegelapan_

_Jika kuberhasil mencapai cahaya itu, aku merdeka dan tenang_

_Dan bila gagal, tinggallah aku bersama warna buram_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
